Reading text from electronic documents displayed by computing devices has become more and more popular and convenient. One reason is due to the availability of personal computing devices such as electronic book (ebook) reader device, tablets, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, netbooks, desktop computers, etc. For example, people can read a book, news articles, or other electronic documents on a portable computing device while riding a bus to work.
Additionally, publishing or distributing electronic documents is more efficient because it removes the cost associated with printing physical copies and it also makes the document more readily available to a group of readers (e.g., via a Uniform Resource Locator (URL), an ebook webstore, etc.). Thus, as a result of development of the Internet and the World Wide Web and personal computing devices, more and more authors of documents are provided with an opportunity to distribute electronic documents.
However, electronic documents may often contain errors and mistakes because the authors may not have the time and resources to proof read the document as they rush to post it online and/or distribute the document to a group of readers. Moreover, a document written in a first language and translated to a second language before distribution may also contain errors and mistakes.